


Engkau Vladivostok yang Kugenggam

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band), RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Vladivostok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Adalah masa ketika manik saling berjumpa. Kita, dan Vladivostok yang memikat.[ mari berpuisi ]





	Engkau Vladivostok yang Kugenggam

**Author's Note:**

> EXO oleh SM Entertainment. Oh Sehun dan Luhan milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

 

Ke mana matahari, tidak terlihat kini

bulan memilih sembunyi di balik tenun Vologda

hanya kau

yang tampak terang

mati aku terbius

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mereka bukan sepasang makhluk _morosis_. Yang tenggelam dalam kebodohan dengan, dan, oleh kebodohan lainnya.

Sehun berjumpa pertama kali dengannya di Vladivostok. Kota paling timur Rusia, yang justru berdekatan dengan Asia; kota pelabuhan yang elok. Awalnya pesimis, tapi ketika sampai justru menangis karena daya pikat magisnya.

Niat awalnya ingin menyegarkan jasmani dan rohani, tapi justru sesuatu yang lebih yang ia dapatkan. Di tengah alun-alun kota Sehun menemukannya.

Saat itu ia tenggelam, _satu sama lain_ , tapi tidak _morosis_ tentu saja. Ia tenggelam dalam pesona rayu wajah, yang tampak begitu gemilang dalam manik di balik pelupuk. Klisenya; waktu melambat, orang-orang dibelakangnya tampak payah dan mengabur. Mereka berubah layaknya penumbra. Sehun jatuh cinta. Lelaki itu jatuh cinta.

Namanya Luhan. Singkat dan substansial. Seperti arti Vladivostok yang dalam bahasa Rusia berarti “Menguasai Timur,” lelaki itu juga menguasai setengah dari kehidupan Sehun. Ia menyebut Vladivostok dengan julukan “Tebing Teripang” saat mereka duduk menatap ombak berdebur, dan Sehun agak tertawa mendengarnya. Mungkin karena aneh terdengar, tetapi kemudian Luhan merengut. Mulut tertawa setelah itu.

Mereka menjelajahi kota; gedung, teluk, jalan raya, museum, hotel, seluruhnya genap dijajah. Mereka jatuh cinta pada Vladivostok.

“Tapi aku lebih cinta padamu,” ujar Sehun lugas.

Mereka mengabdikan diri pada negeri asing meski langkah masih kikuk. Mereka pelancong yang terlanjur sombong.

“Sudah berapa kali kau menggabungkan namaku dan namamu menjadi sebutan ‘kita’?” Luhan menjawab, Sehun mengartikan itu sebagai penanda hubungan romansa yang terjalin.

Suatu masa, Luhan memilih bermalam tanpa naungan. Di atas motel (dan kamar pesanan dibiarkan kosong melompong). Menggelar alas tikar ukuran sedang, motifnya khas negeri bunga tulip. Masing-masing mengenakan ushanka dan memotret diri. Vladivostok bermandikan kejora dan Sehun mencumbu kala lelaki itu lengah. Kupu-kupu berterbangan, dada berkecamuk. Luhan memeluk dan tahu-tahu merebah di lantai dingin bersama botol-botol vodka yang masih belum dikecup.

Entah sejak kapan pangkat Luhan naik menjadi pelipur lara. Hal itu berjalan dengan sendirinya ketika mereka menginvasi Vladivostok.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kota ini bilang ia menguasai timur

dan karena itu kau turut menguasaiku

di suatu pejaka

ketika kota begitu senyap dan

musik-musik telah sirna

engkau berbisik; menjelma iblis yang menggoda Adam

lalu kau bilang

engkau Vladivostok yang

kugenggam

yang kukuasai

yang kunikmati

kemudian

aku mati, sekali lagi

.

.

.

Selesai.

left

**Author's Note:**

> Morosis: the stupidest of stupidities.


End file.
